The primary function ofthe administrative core of this P01 application will be to facilitate generation of scientific knowledge by the four projects through efficient scientific progress, oversight and quality control of data, dissemination of this knowledge through publications, and conference presentations, training of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, and, where applicable, translation of this new knowledge into clinical research. As indicated in the overview, the scientific focus of this application will be generation of new knowledge on Mechanisms of drug disposition during pregnancy. To accomplish the above stated primary function, the administrative core will have the following Specific Aims: 1. Ensure that the necessary administrative structure is in place for a) efficient scientific progress, oversight and quality control of data; b) collaboration and sharing of data within and among the projects; c) rapid publication and dissemination of data; and d) training of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. 2. Ensure that appropriate administrative and fiscal oversight exists to allow attainment of goals stated in (1) above.